jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F/Jedi-Con Autorentreff
center __TOC__ Einführung Da ich mich auf Premias Diskussionsseite schon mit ihm über die Jedi-Con im März 2008 unterhalten habe und wir der Meinung sind, dass das ein perfekter Zeit- sowie Treffpunkt für ein Autorentreff wäre, richte ich hier eine Art Planungsbehörde ein. Alle, die gerne die Jedi-Con besuchen möchten und auch einem Autorentreff nicht abgeneigt sind, sind daher aufgefordert, sich an der Planung zu beteiligen. Viel Grüße Boba 21:15, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also nach Düsseldorf könnte ich mit dem Zug fahren, wir benötigen dann halt nur einen Treffpunkt und eine Unterkunft. Ne Jugendherberge wäre eigentlich eine gute Idee. Also ich könnte hinkommen und ein Treffen zu so nem "Ereignis" wäre eigentlich auchrecht cool. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:55, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja ich werde so bald wie möglich gucken ob ich was dementsprechendes finde. Boba 21:58, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich wäre da auf jedem Fall wie schon gesagt dabei! Man könnte sich dann ja in der Jugendherberge oder Hotel treffen oder??? Dann muss man nur das Suchen nicht noch einen Treffpunkt selber! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:23, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Also ich habe mal wegen einer Jugendherberge in Düsseldorf gesucht, da gibt es nur eine - eine Übernachtung mit rühstück in einem Mehrbettzimmer würde z.B. 22,50€ pro Person kosten. Ich habe letztens mal nachgefragt, wo die Con stattfinden soll, wenn ich eine Antwort erhalte, dan werde ich das hier reinstellen. Viele grüße, Anakin 14:47, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Okay das ist ja wirklich nicht so viel!:) Das ist doch gut! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Will ja nicht kleinlich sein.. aber währe ein Hotel nicht besser ? Denke die 501. wird auch da sein. Mal schauen wer von uns bis dahin ein Kostüm hat ^^... --Modgamers 15:01, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Dann haben wir in dem Hotel aber kein Platz mehr!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab vor mir zu Weihnachten ein Kostüm zu kaufen, wegen denn Hotels gucke ich mal, ich mache dann so eine Auflistung mit Preisen und so. Boba 15:21, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Also Jugendherberge ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Ist ja auch nicht so teur. Aber ich glaube ich habe für die Jedi-Con gar kein Kostüm, weil hir in Schweden bekomme man so etwas nicht. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:33, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Braucht man den eins? Also ich hätte eins von C-3PO nur die Maske ist kaputt und ich passe da nicht mehr wirklich rein!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:36, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Man muss ja keinz haben ist narülich aber coole, oder nicht? Aber ist noch besser wen wir beiden geinz haben weil dann sind wir nich so erleine. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:45, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hehe ich habe da eine Idee! Wir gehen dort als Klingonen verkleidet hin!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:47, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) HAHAHAHA OK, das passt aber nicht für eine Star Wars messe und so. Und dann werden wir noch von denn Star Wars NORTS niedergeschlagen. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:03, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich denke das ist ne gute Idee! Ich werde es aber warscheinlich ohne Übernachtung machen, da es von Köln bis nach Düsseldorf nicht so weit ist.--Yoda41 Admin 20:55, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da bin ich dabei Leute, is ja echt geil, dass es im Rahmen dieser Fan-Messe klappt. Und es sind sogar Admins dabei. Meine unten angegebene E-Mail Adresse ist übrigens auch mein Nachname. Dann geht ja in Düsseldorf wohl voll die Post ab, was???? Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif YEEAAA!!! E.B 01:39, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Super Erik, das wird ein Fest. Yoda41 du kommst aus Köln? Dann würde ich aber in Düsseldorf kein Kölsch bestellen:) -- Gruß Boba 13:23, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das wird bestimmt wahnsinnig geil, euch alle mal kennenlernen, außerdem wird das die erste gräßere SW-Veranstaltung, auf die ich gehe. War jemand schon einmal auf einer Jedi-Con oder ähnlicher Veranstaltung? Wird bestimmt der Hammer, halts jetzt schon vor Vorfreude kaum noch aus^^ Da muss ich jetzt schon mal anfangen meine Rüstung zu bauen, die muss bis dahin fertig sein... --Anakin 21:25, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich freu mich auch schon total drauf ist nämlich ein SUPER Gelegenheit sich alle zu treffen, und das wirt bestimmt richtig cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:59, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Informationen zur Jedi-Con Gestern habe ich mit meinem Journal of the Whills ein Flayer mit aktuellen Vorab-Informationen zur Jedi-Con erhalten. Ab Juli sollen dann auch auf www.jedi-con.de weiteren Con-News veröffentlicht werden. Bis dahin schreibe ich jetzt schon mal hier das wichtigste rein: Die Jedi-Con findet vom 21.-23. März 2008 in Düsseldorf, genauer gesagt im Maritim Hotel ( →Homepage) statt. Das Hotel befindet sich direkt am Flughafen Düsseldorf und ist mit Bahn bzw. öffentlichem Nahverkehr gut zu erreichen. Der OSWFC hat vergünstigte Zimmerpreise mit dem Hotel ausgehandelt (siehe dazu unter Liste der Hotels/ Jugendherrbergen). Eintrittspreise Es gibt zur Jedi-Con Tageskarten (Fr., Sa. oder So.), Dauertickets (alle 3 Tage) sowie sogenannte Schnupper-Tickets. Mit diesen Schnupper-Tickets hat man nur Zugang zu Händlern und Ausstellungsräumen, aber nicht zum Programm. Mit einem Tages- bzw. Dauerticket hat man Zugang zu allen veranstaltungen der COn (soweit nicht kostenpflichtig, wie z.B. manche Autogrammstunden) und erhält ein "Con-Package" mit Souvenierprogramm und weiteren Überrschungen (so stehts im Flayer). Die Schnuppertickets können nur vorort gekauft werden (Preis: ??), die Dauer/- und Tagestickets erhält man durch Anmeldung und Überweiseung des Beitrags. Mit Eingang des beitrags bei den veranstaltern, wird einem ein Sitzplatz (im Veranstaltungssaal) zugewiesen und reserviert. Also: Je früher man sich anmeldet, desto besser der Platz. OSWFC-Clubmitglieder kommen billiger auf die Jedi-Con. Veranstaltungszeiten Freitag: Einlass: 12:00, Programm bis ca. 23:30 Samstag: Einlass: 09:30, Programm bis ca. 23:30 Sonntag: Einlass: 09:30, Abschlussveranstaltung ca. 16:00 Essen und Trinken Auf dem Con-Gelände werden durchgehend kleine Speisen, Snacks und Getränke angeboten, es stehen auch Restaurants zur Verfügung. Am Samstagabend (zwischen 18 und 20 Uhr) wird vor dem Showabend ein großes Buffet angeboten, Preis: 25,00€ (ohne Getränke); bei Conanmeldung zu Buchen. So, das wars bis jetzt. Für genauere Informationen einfach nachfragen (ich hab jetzt nur mal das allerwichtigste geshrieben) oder gelegentlich auf jedi-con.de vorbeischauen. --Anakin 14:32, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Teilnehmer Bitte tragt dort ein ob ihr daran teilnehmt, wenn ihr eine e-mail-addresse besitzt, dann trat sie dort ebenfalls ein, falls ihr weitere fragen habt, oder wir etwas persönliches brauchen, wie konto-nummer oder so, wenn wir ein Hotel buchen sollten, damit keiner diese Persönlichen Daten sieht, der sie nicht sehen soll. *--Boba 16:19, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) "e-mail" - hehle-sau@web.de aus geldtechnischen Gründen kann ich leider doch nicht teilnehmen. Boba (FAQ) 19:31, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) *--Garm Bel Iblis 16:29, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) mail : d.schaefer1992@web.de *--Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:51, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) – eMail-Adresse: littleani@Jedipedia.de *--Modgamers 17:08, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - mail: modgamers@hotmail.de *--Heiliger Klingone 17:52, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - e-mail: Doktor_Pest@Yahoo.de *--Der Heilige Klingone 19:26, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - nils.grote@telia.com *--Anakin 20:20, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - ani.tuster12@hotmail.de **Also wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht, muss ich leider daheim bleiben. --Anakin 14:26, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) *--Yoda41 Admin 20:56, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) (noch nicht offiziell, muss sehen wie das mit der Uni passt.) **Ich muss warscheinlich doch zurückziehen, weil ich gestern erst gelesen habe, dass das Eintritt kostet. (Ich dachte das wäre wie ne normale Messe frei ;-) Aber die müssen wohl überall abzocken, wo es geht) Naja also die 34 € kann ich mir leider nicht erlauben.--Yoda41 Admin 22:37, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) *--E.B 01:39, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) - Blumenthal-e@web.de *--Jango 08:26, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) - Gafferband@web.de *Benutzer:Jooruz C'Baotth (vllt,ma schaun was meine Eltern dazu sagen) mh.walter@web.de MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 14:30, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) **ne,geht net.Naja...schade...MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 17:06, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) *-- 17:09, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) *--Premia Admin 23:32, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) premia@jedipedia.de *--Darth Schorsch 13:47, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) email: geo-mann@web.de *--Darth HYDRAnous 19:40, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) darth-hydranous@gmx.de *--Cody 16:09, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) CC2224@web.de (Freitag) Liste der Hotels/ Jugendherrbergen Hier entsteht eine Liste mit Hotels und dergleichen, dort dürft ihr dann Hotels und so angeben, bitte mit Preis und allen sonstigen wichtigen Zusatzinformationen. Macht am besten einen externen Link dahinter, damit man die Infos überprüfen kann, falls was falsch verstanden wurde. Boba 16:45, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *So wie ich das sehe, sind zu der Zeit nur vier Hotels verfügbar, das billigste kostet 45€ por Nacht (Einzelzimmer) + 5€ Frühstück(pro Person) hier der Link zu der Übersicht wo ich das herhabe. Boba 16:45, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *'Jugendherberge Düsseldorf': Also es gibt eine JH in Düsseldorf, auf der Seite steht was von 30 Min. bis zum Messegelände, ich vermute mal das die Con da stattfindet(ich habe gestern eine e-mail an den oswfc geschrieben um zu fragen, ob schon feststeht wo sie stattfindet, wenn eine antwort kommt, dann schreibe ich es hier rein). Preise(aktuell, die oben genannten preise gelten für 07!!!): Übernachtung im Mehrbettzimmer + Frühstück - 24,30€ pro Person. (Einzelzimmer: 40,60 €; Doppelzimmer: 30,50 €). Pro weitere Mahlzeit (auch Lunchpakete) 5€ Aufpreis. Die Seite zur JH ist hier. --Anakin 20:35, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) **Habe noch was vergessen: Für alle, die noch keine Jugendherbergs-Mitgliedskarte besitzen, kostet diese 12€, die Karte kann in der JH beantragt werden. Die Mitgliedschaft dauert 1 Jahr, danach kann die Karte verlängert werden. Diese Zusätzlichen Kosten sollten natürlich bei der Planung mit berücksichtigt werden. --Anakin 21:00, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) *'Maritim-Hotel Düsseldorf' (Con-Lokation): Das Hotel würde seich natürlich anbieten, weil man sich nerfiges Hin-und Her-fahren sparen würde, und direkt an der Con-location liegen würde. Das problem wird blos sein, dass das Hotel höchstwarscheinlich bald hoffnungslos ausgebucht sein wird, außerdem ist es icht gerade billig (obwohl der OSWFC bereits verbilligte preise ausgehandelt hat). ( →Homepage) :Standartzimmer: ............ Einzelz.: 89,00€ / Doppelz.: 109,00€ :Komfortzimmer(größer): .. Einzelz.: 99,00€ / Doppelz.: 119,00€ :alle Preise pro Nacht und Zimmer; inkl. Frühstück. *'Hotel Domo' 9,6 km entfernt vom Maritim-Hotel, Einzelzimmer pro Nacht 40 € find ich relativ günstig, man muss ja auch nicht die ganzen drei Tage auf der Con verbringen, wobei ich vermutlich so oder so erst gegen aben des ersten Con-Tages da eintreffe. Boba 00:30, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) *'Avidon-Hotel' 6,5 km vom Flughafen, Einzelzimmer pro Nacht 50 €, Doppelzimmer pro Nacht 55 €. Das ist das Hotel, wo Ani und ich einchecken werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 03:29, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Diskussion über das zunehmende Hotel Das Hotel, was ich oben angegeben habe, liegt sogar recht günstig zum Düsseldorfer Hauptbahnhof 1 Boba 16:50, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Naja.. ich wollt schon gern ein "Hotel" haben.. nich irgend ne absteige ^^ ... man soltle vielleicht mal bei http://www.hrs.de/ vorbeischauen. --Modgamers 17:09, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Jaja, deswegen hab ich ja hier den Punkt Diskussion.^^ Du kannst gerne suchen und dann oben ein weiteres einfügen moddi. Schön das du dich an der Hotelsuche beteiligst Boba 17:12, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hi Leute finde es total cool das hier so eine große Seite entstanden ist, echt spitze. Wollte nur sage das ich Anfang Juli auch einige Hotel oder so was suchen kann weil jetzt habe ich besuch und werde nicht so oft bei der Jedipedia on sein;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:29, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) **Was kostet die Karte denn? Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:41, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) **12€ (wie oben schon genannt) für unter 27-Jährige und ab 27: 20€, hab ich gerade gesehen. Die Karte gilt dann 1 Jahr lang in allen JH's international. --Anakin 22:15, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Organisatorisches Hier werden dann Fragen geklärt, wer mit wem ins Zimmer kommt(wird dann billiger und man kann sich dann mitdemjenigen noch unterhalten^^) und wo wir uns treffen, falls wir alle ungefähr zur selben Zeit ankommen. -- Gruß Boba 19:34, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Als Treffpunkt würde sich ja dann wohl am besten das Hotel/JH anbieten die wir uns ausgesucht haben! Dann müssen wir nicht noch einen bestimmten Treffpunkt aushandeln und müssen nur das Hotel/JH suchen! Das würde sich dann wohl gut anbieten oder was meint ihr? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:51, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sonstiges Wenn sonst noch Fragen sind, die mit den obigen Punkten nichts zu tun haben, kann man dann hier fragen. -- Gruß Boba 19:35, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ich habe mal ein Bild hochgeladen, das ist eigentlich von der Jedi-Con 2001, ich habs ein wenig bearbeitet und daher in der Beschreibung als selbsterstellt betitelt. Ich hoffe das macht keine Probleme, wenn doch, lasseich es sofort löschen und werde kein weiteres Bild machen. -- Gruß Boba 13:51, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das Bild finde ich gut wusste gar nicht das das von 2001 ist. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:12, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hehe das siehst du unten an der 2008!:) Habe es aber auch erst gemerkt als ich das hier gelesen habe!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia-Shirts Wie wärs denn wenn wir uns zur Jedi-Con Jedipedia-T-Shirts drucken lassen würden? Ich habe so etwas schon ein paar mal gemacht und ein Bekannter von mir hat einen Copy-Shop, da den könnte ich fragen, ob er die drucken könnte und was das kosten würde. Was haltet ihr davon? Auch Design Vorschläge und Ideen bitte hier reinschreiben! Viele Grüße, Anakin 22:09, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :JUHU das wäre super cool mit solchen T-Shirts auf jeden fall müssen wir solche haben, hehe, frag mal nach dem Preis damit wir das wissen. Ist auch cool wen Leute das sehe und dann vieleicht mala uf die Seite kommen hehe. Und ich könnte mir gut etwas weißes oder so was vorstehlen. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Super Idee Anakin. Ich wollte sowieso mir ein T-Shirt machen lassen. Wenn das mehrere machen, gäbe es bedtimmt auch rabatt. Du darfst dann nur nicht vergessen sie alle mitzuholen:) -- Gruß Boba 00:11, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, das wär dann blöd^^... Ich glaube auch, dass das einen riesen Werbeeffekt haben würde, wir alle mit solchen T-Shirts. Also wenn ich genaueres weiß, dann schreib ichs euch. --Anakin 00:17, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich finde ja schon immer ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck Sith Happens ultra-cool! Hayden Christensen trug einmal ein solches T-Shirt, wie auf einem Bild zu sehen ist (siehe Bild:Hayden Christensen.jpg). Im Internet habe ich auch eine hochauflösende Vorlage für den Copy-Shop gefunden (siehe Hier). Wenn man dann noch Werbung machen will, kann man ja auf der Rückseite Jedipedia.de oder sowas noch hinschreiben. Allerdings sage ich gleich, dass Jedi und Sith auf einem Shirt nicht so gut passen... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:02, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Hey die Idee ist gut Ani, man könnte das Sith Happens wie Hayden es auf dem Shirt hatte genauso machen und dann auf die Rückseite Echt? Schau nach unter www.jedipedia.de also, dass das ein zusammenhängender Text ist. Versteht ihr? -- Gruß Boba 13:49, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde denn Sith Happens druck auch total cool. Aber können wir das nicht vorne haben und Jedipedia.de hinten drauf haben? Also Bobas Idee mit dem zusammenhängenden Text ist auch richtig gut, ich glaube wen wir nix besseres finde bin ich auch jeden fall dabei solche T-Shirts zu haben. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 14:25, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich halte T-Shirts auf denen vorne Sith Happens, hinten Jedipedia.de und auf dem Ärmel der Benutzername steht für die beste Lösung.Dark Lord 19:53, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Auch wenn ich soweit noch nicht vorausplanen kann und vorraussichtlich nicht kommen kann, wenn dann spontan, wäre ich trotzdem auch an so einem T-Shirt interessiert! Die Idee mit URL und Benutzername finde ich gut. Steffen Diskussion 21:59, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) **Ja, ich wäre auch an so einem interessiert! Ich kann nur leider nicht kommen, da ich in Österreich wohne. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:07, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Reservierung Wie sieht es eigentlich aus? Irgendwie scheint das ganze eingeschlafen zu sein, was eigentlich schade ist, da ich die Idee extrem gut finde. Wenn wir nicht bald Plätze reservieren, gibt es vielleicht keine mehr. Immerhin sind wir nicht die einzigen, die da hinwollen. Sie Bühne ist jetzt schon gut besetzt → siehe aktueller Blockstatus. Außerdem wird auch Rick McCallum auf der Con sein (siehe http://www.jedi-con.de/). Hoffentlich kommen noch viele mehr Gaststars :) Also hat jemand für sich schon reserviert? Oder sollen wir das irgendwie gemeinsam abstimmen...? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:37, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe noch nicht reserviert und bin der Meinung, dass wir das vielleicht zusammen machen sollten oder so. Jedenfalls habe ich mich vor ein paar Monaten (oder warens wochen??) mit Ben unterhalten und der meinte, dass Premia sich noch über irgendetwas Gedanken machen wollte oder so, ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern... Boba 17:47, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich würde das auch cool finden wen wir das zu sammen reservieren. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:07, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Meine Fresse, da bin ich gar nich sooo selten online und bekomm das erst jetzte mit. Also ich wär zu 99,8% down mit dem shit..Will heißen wär auch dabei. Man ich sollte wirklich ma öfters die Benutzerseiten durchstöbern =^] lg Darth HYDRAnous 20:08, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Sollen wir mal eine verbindliche Auflistung erstellen, wer alles mitkommt? Dann könnte man die Tickets auch mit Sicherheit reservieren. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:23, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hm, das wär ne gute Idee, aber ich hab da noch ein Problem: Ich bin noch nicht volljährig -> Ich brauche nen Erziehungsberechtigten als Begleitperson. Da ich meine Eltern warscheinlich nicht dazu überreden kann (von Star Wars halten die eher weniger...), weis ich nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich glaube ich hab da mal gehört, dass das auch möglicch ist, dass die Eltern einem Volljährigen sozusagen schriftl. die "Genehmigung" geben, dass er die Aufsicht übernimmt. Weis da irgendwer genaueres dazu? Ansonsten werde ich mal eine E-Mail an die Veranstalter schreiben und mich da informieren. Gruß, Anakin 22:10, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::@ Anakin ..ich hab ma dein Problem meinem Bro geschildert, der hat nämlich Jura studiert, und folgende Antwort erhalten.. Hi Flo, nur kurze Antwort, morgen geht´s nach Thailand und ich muss zuerst nach Frankfurt, während gestreikt wird. Ich bin leider kein Familienrechtler. Daher nur soviel: Die Eltern haben die "elterliche Sorge" für das Vermögen und die Person eines Minderjährigen (§ 1626 BGB). Die elterliche Sorge umfasst die Vertretung des Kindes (§ 1629 Absatz 1 Satz 1 BGB). Im Rahmen der elterlichen Vertretung können die Eltern Dritten, die ihrerseits voll geschäftsfähig sein müssen (in der Regel volljährig und bei Verstand), eine Vollmacht erteilen. Dies kann auch eine sog. "Generalvollmacht" sein, die nicht auf bestimmte Rechtsgeschäfte beschränkt ist, sondern sozusagen generell gilt. Im Rahmen der Vollmacht kann der Dritte dann für den Minderjährigen wirksam Rechtsgeschäfte vornehmen, z.B. ein Ticket kaufen. Grundsätzlich bedürfen Rechtsgeschäfte Minderjähriger, die für sie irgendeine Verpflichtung bedeuten, der Zustimmung der Eltern (vorher oder nachher) oder im Falle der Vollmacht eben des bevollmächtigten Dritten. Eine Vollmacht ist eine durch Rechtsgeschäft erteilte Vertretungsmacht, d.h. sie bedarf einer Erklärung, die in der Regel zu Beweiszwecken schriftlich erfolgt (vgl. § 167 BGB). (Das Gegenteil ist die Vertretungsmacht kraft Gesetzes, etwa der Eltern, des Testamentsvollstreckers, Insolvenzverwalters oder Geschäftsführers.) Die Frage deines Freundes wird daher eher sein, ob seine Eltern einem Dritten eine solche Vollmacht ausstellen, damit ihr Kind zur Jedicon kann, wenn sie Starwars skeptisch gegenüberstehen. Viele Grüße Daniel Vielleicht hilft dir das ja weiter..c yaaaa Darth HYDRAnous 19:44, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank! Hat mir schon mal sehr geholfen, dann muss ich jetzt nur noch nen 18-Jährigen auftreiben, der mit mir da hinfährt^^ Gruß, Anakin 21:55, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, ich könnte ja mit yoda41 da hinfahren, aber er kommt ja leider nicht mit. Düren ---> Köln, das sind 20Minuten Zugfahrt^^. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:05, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich glaube Yoda41 kommt doch, da das an Ostern ist, also in den Osterferien, ergo hat Yoda keine Uni. Boba 15:54, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) 'Alle wie viel Jahre findet so eine Jedi-Con eigentlich statt???'MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 15:47, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das wirkt echt aggressiv mein Lieber. Halte dich an die Jediquette. Boba 16:34, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) O.K.,sry! Wollte ja nur ne Antwort haben... MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 11:10, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Was ist denn nun mit einer gemeinsamen Reservierung? Ich will da ja auch hin!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:14, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Also, wie ihr unter dem Punkt Hotels sehen könnt, habe ich mich persönlich für das Hotel Domo entschieden, da es billig ist und sehr nahe an dem Verabstaltungsort liegt. Die Karten machen wir am besten in einer Sammelbestellung. Wir müssen nur gucken, ob sich einer der Admins (vielleicht unser leiber Premia) für das bereiterklären würde, da ich persönlich wenig Zeit habe um das selber zu machen, sonst würde ich das machen. Ich kann euch allerdings eine kleine Sache noch verraten und zwar hat mir Ben gesagt, dass wir sogar einen Stand bei der Jedi-Con haben, wir sind also da als Fanangebot vertreten, geil was^^. Ach und es gibt wahrscheinlich auch offizielle Jedipededia-Shirts. Gruß Boba (FAQ) 20:00, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wir werden in der Tat einen Stand bei der Jedi-Con haben: Jedipedia - Offiziell vertreten auf der Jedi-Con 2008. Die Jedipedia-Shirts wird es auch bald geben. Zur Sammelbestellung möchte ich sagen, dass die Anmeldeseite der Jedi-Con für Einzelbestellungen vorgesehen ist. Deshalb bitte pro Person dort anmelden. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:21, 14. Jan. 2008 (CET) ich hoffe das ich bis nächster woche endlich ma weiß ob das bei mir funktioniert *kopp schüttel* die zeit wird nämlich langsam knapp..Darth HYDRAnous 19:53, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) Dann werde ich mich jetzt auch mal drum kümmern. Ich setz mich da heute Nachmittag mal hin und bestell ne Tageskarte. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 06:49, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Anmeldebestätigung liegt vor mir *freu* jetzt noch Navi und Hotel klären, dann kann ich mit meena Karre runter juckeln..wie weit seid ihr denn??Darth HYDRAnous 19:40, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Freut mich, dass du auch kommst Darth HYDRAnous. Sicher ist, dass von uns Admins Premia und ich die ganze Con lang anwesend sind und Ben immerhin am Freitag und am Samstag Bild:--).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:54, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET)